The Bargaining Item
by Twyla Star-beam
Summary: WARNING-spoilers for 'the mask of miricles'-When Luke is kidnapped he and the professor remember how they first met.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm struggling on my other story so I thought I'd take a little break and write this. I saw a cut scene where Luke is kidnapped by the masked gentleman, (check it-kyouju to kiseki no kamen cutscene 30-youtube)I really wanted to know what happened before this but the games not being released in the UK for ages so I decided to write my own version. WARNING-I have only watched the scene in Japanese (which I don't speak) so most of this is guessed.**

It was night. My favourite time to scare the people of Montdol. Then something caught my eye or rather someone, Sharon Leidle, I sighed she would never be mine now, not now she was married to my so called friend Henry. I bet he started to make his moves on her the minuet, no second, he thought I was dead. Now Sharon hated me she had even got my old friend Hershel and his friends to come and get rid of me, well in truth she didn't know it was me and I have been terrifying the town, but that's not the point! I can't let them stop me.

I spotted them through the crowd, it wasn't difficult, with him wearing that big hat, they walked into an alley, oh this is perfect. I walked up on the roof tops avoiding their sight. He was talking to the other two his friends the woman in the yellow coat and the little boy… Ah, yes he seemed like a easy target, I smiled to myself, I'd just take the child and force him to leave, wait then I'm left with a child, oh I'd sort that out later. I moved closer so I could here them. I suddenly got a feeling of excitement, after all you don't kidnap someone every day. "So Professor, do you have any idea why the Masked Gentleman is attacking the town" It was the little boy, Luke I think.

"My ears are burning" I said stepping out from behind the chimney, could I have made a better entrance? I smirked of cause they couldn't see that under my mask. I had may angel wings out so I swooped down and grabbed Luke by the shoulders forcing him against a wall and looked down at him, he stared back trying not to look scared but I saw tears at the back of his eyes, I loved this kid. "You shouldn't talk about people behind their backs you know?" I said in a hushed tone, he just frowned and suddenly swung his foot at my knee CRACK… Ow, he kicked hard for a little kid, I had loosened my grip on his right shoulder and he squirmed past and tried to get to his mentor but I gripped him by his collar, he chocked.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Hershel cried.

I decide it was a good time for my evil laugh "Ah ha, ha, ha, haar. Do you honestly think I'm going to give him back just because you gave me a telling off" I then started to back away with the struggling Luke, there was a cliff side at the end of the ally perfect place for a take off.

"Enough talking then!" Yelled the woman, she ran forward and aimed a punch for me.

Using my free hand I pulled out a dagger from my belt that was hidden by my coat, and held it to Luke's unprotected neck. She stopped in her tracks. "No!" Layton cried.

"Don't worry professor, I have no intention of harming your boy, that is if you meet to my demands, first of all woman back away, I feel crowded"

"My name is Emmy, and you should be ashamed of yourself picking on little kids you weakling!"

"Emmy, please" the professor said gently, his eyes full of fear for Luke, Emmy walked backwards to him never breaking eye contact with me "Now, what do you want?"

"You two are interfering with my plans, I want you out of here, understand"

The professor sighed "OK, just give me Luke and we'll leave"

"Ha! I wasn't born yesterday, if I give him back if lost my only bargaining item"

"He is not a bargaining item!" The professor shouted so loudly Emmy finally stopped staring at me and look over at him.

I pulled Luke towards me using the knife and gently stroked his hair, the professor gritted his teeth. "Now listen here, Hershel" He winced at someone saying his first name "this is how things are going to work, I'm going to take this little child, and you two are going to leave town. As long as you don't interfere with my plans Luke will be unharmed, however if you do chooses to carry on your investigation… well use your imaginations." I started to back away again.

"Wait! Please…" The professor begged, my heart ached he use to be my friend, how could I do this? No, I have to.

"Sorry Layton, don't worry I'll take care of him, it's just till I complete my plans, a couple of months or so, then I'll personally return him to you, you will get him back, you have my word"

"how will you let me know where and when your giving him back?"

"Oh I'll just drop him off. I know where you live." Yes I always wanted to say that.

**So what did you think? If you want a chapter two ask me if not just tell me what you think please, please, please. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi thank you for your kind reviews. As requested I'm going to continue this.**

**One thing you need to know, Luke doesn't have parents, the spectres flute did happen but Luke lived in a orphanage, I just want Layton to be his family, Enjoy!**

It all happened so fast. "I suggest you hold on", the masked gentleman said into my ear. Next thing I know I had been lifted off the floor and found myself lying in the masked gentleman's' arms. Then one of the most terrifying things I've ever experienced.

He turned around and just leapt, no, he fell off the side of the cliff. Plummet. The world had turned upside down, or a lot on it's side. The wind rushed in my ears making a wailing sound. Everything blurred. The ground was speeding towards me. I decided to take his advice, I clung on to his coat, closed my eyes and pressed my head into his chest. I shame myself. Then suddenly it all stopped we started going up. I slowly pulled my up and opened my eyes, we were soaring over Montdol, it was amazing and terrifying at the same time. I began to feel sick, seeing all the lights way below me. Then with the sound of a ghostly wind I saw my hat blow off and drift off some where towards the ground. I liked that hat. All of this stuff was horrible for me to experience but the worse thing was the sudden realisation, I had been taken away from the only family I'd ever had. Without realising I let out a soft whimper. The masked gentleman turned his head towards me, it was creepy you couldn't see his expression, was he taking pity on me, or did he think this was all a great joke. I couldn't see anything at all next as he placed his hand over my eyes. I shook my head violently, trying to get him off and was rewarded with a sharp slap on my cheek and he placed his hand on my eyes again.

After what seemed like forever he took his hand from my eyes I saw we were above a tall building, the roof was circular and sloped down from the middle and near the side was a gap. What on earth was that…oh dear. The masked gentleman suddenly let go of me and I was falling…

I must have fainted because the next thing I heard was "Ah. I was wondering when you would wake up" It was him. I felt cold and dizzy. I raised my head from the floor and looked around, it was dark. The only thing I could make out was five strange looking orbs. Until I heard breathing behind me. I turned to see the masked gentleman. He reached out towards me I turned away curled up expecting another slap but instead he placed his hand on my hatless head and walked past me stroking my hair as he passed. When he got to the end of the room the ran his hand over the orbs one by one as he did this they lit up, they were lamps. He turned to face me "Do you like the room then" gesturing with his hands. I turned to look expecting some sort of cell, but actually it wasn't that bad. It was in a sort of half moon shape and this theme continued, with the glowing orbs all around the room on stands that were stone calved to look like water spurting up from the floor, witch was an deep blue carpet, holding full moons. The ceiling was black with those plastic stars that glow in the dark. Half of the curved wall was painted like a purple sunset over the see, and the over part was covered by a huge book case, the over furnisher in the room was a purple bed, a large wardrobe and a two person purple sofa. "Well?" The masked gentleman asked. What could I say, it was nice but…

"Why would you give me such a nice room?"

He smiled "Ah so you do like it, good. You will be staying here for…quite some time, so I thought I'd be nice to you, after all _you_ haven't done any thing to me"

"Well…what did the people of Montdol do to you." I might as well try and help the investigation if I'm suck with him.

Then he let out a amused laugh "Quite the little detective aren't you" I let out a little smile at this.

"Are you going to answer me then?"

"umm, no"

"Well I see no point in hiding your face since I probably don't know who you am anyway. Its wired not knowing what your expression is."

"That's true." He said and reached for his mask pulling it off along with his top hat and…his hair! Oh it was a wig. I took a good look at him, he was tanned and had wild red hair black eyes. That's what I needed. A description. I got up off the floor and made a run for the door. Then I heard a loud crack and pain seemed to spread through my body. I fell to the floor and curled up in a ball. "Luke be careful!" The masked gentleman said, actually sounded concerned. He scooped me up and placed me on the bed. "Forgot to mention, I think you might have broke your ankle when you landed." He took of my shoe and sock and put some ice on it. I hated this I was just helpless. And it didn't help he stayed in the same room as me for hours, reading. Finally he got up and shut his book.

"O.K, I'll be going now. Don't try to escape, you won't get anywhere fast." He left the room, then a second later came back "Enjoy your stay."

**Well what did you think, I don't really have any ideas for the next chapter so please give me suggestions. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yer you know I said the spectres flute happened, well it didn't, because I watched Hachi yesterday and I thought this would be cute. Enjoy.**_

_For the first time in my life the dark scared me. The masked gentleman had turned off all the lights when he went out and I was just left in the pitch dark. No idea how long I was there, no idea if anyone was coming for. It was like nothingness surrounded me and always would. I had only felt this lonely this once before…_

_FLASH BACK_

_I was about five. Me and my father sat on the train in silence, he had a frown on his face, he had a newspaper in his hands but I'm sure he was frowning at me. _

_I didn't know what I had done. _

_The train stopped, he got off and grabbed my arm tightly and literally dragged me off the train and outside the station There was a bench not far from the station. He dragged me over and pushed me down. He looked at me, he looked sad. I was scared. "D-dad where are we going, y-you didn't't-tell me." _

"_Umm…I'll tell you in a minute son." He reached into his pocket to look at his pocket watch. He sighed and place his hands on my shoulders._

"_Luke, listen to me I'm just going to be gone for a little bit."_

_I started to panic on the word "gone"._

"_Where are you going!" A few people started to stare. He gripped my shoulders, digging his finger nails into my skin. "Quiet!" he hissed, then he started to talk really slow like I was stupid. "Luke. I will be back. Just wait here O.K. - trust me - O.K?" I nodded. I did trust him then. _

_It was the worst decision of my life…_

_END FLASH BACK_

_Tears fell down my face. Why do I have to keep remembering that ever time something bad happens to me. I wish I could just see the sky. If I could maybe it would be comforting to know the professor might be looking as well…_

_Layton P.O.V_

_I looked up at the sky, it was morning. Where was I. Then I remembered my surroundings, and my situation. I was in a hotel just outside of Montdol, I didn't wasn't to be any further from Luke._

"_Luke," I whispered, "how could I have let this happen?" I said to myself burying my face in my hands._

"_Professor, don't you dare blame yourself, I was there too!". I jumped at the loud voice. I turned to see Emmy already dressed, I was too, I hadn't changed last night._

"_Oh Emmy, I just can't help thinking there was something I should have done. Really I shouldn't keep putting him in danger to begin with". I sat up on the sofa I'd been sleeping on and Emmy sat next to me._

"_Professor you look after him fine, you've looked after him fine. From the first day, remember?"_

_How could I forget._

_(another)FLASH BACK_

"_Well goodbye Hershel. Thanks for visiting." The professor tipped his hat and headed to the train station. He had just visited his parents house which of course was always pleasant especially as they lived by the sea and it was a nice change of air and scenery but as normal his mother had gone on to try and start a family of his own, she had even suggested Emmy! Of all people. Emmy was just his friend. Besides he knew Claire was the only girl he would ever love. Although generally he wouldn't mind having a child, but he didn't know how that would be possible now. BANG! A man had been walking quickly and seemed to have things on his mind as he wasn't paying attention and ran in to Layton. "Oh I'm so sorry sir," I said despite the fact it wasn't my fault, but apologising for everything is what a gentleman does. "Are you alright? You look worried about something." He did look worried. "Oh…I'm fine ," he said, he didn't seem fine but I didn't want to pry. He picked up the huge suitcase he'd been carrying and started to walk away when I spotted a piece of paper on the floor, I picked it up: ONE WAY TICKET TO AMERICA 5:00: "Oh sir!" He froze stiffly "You dropped your ticket." The man sighed and walked back to get it. "Thanks, I owe you. I'd have never got away if I lost that."_

"_Got away?"_

_He bit his lip "umm…you know a…holiday."_

"_It's a one way ticket.."_

"_Oh…yes but if all goes well with the plan, I'll be staying there."_

_Before I could ask any more questions he had turned and ran. What plan? Something was wrong but I didn't know what. Yet._

_**Wow. That chapter lasted longer than I thought so I'll finish this version of 'how Layton met Luke' Saturday. Oh and by the way, WHERE WERE MY REVIEWS! I only got 2. Not that I'm desperate or anything. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Phew just made Saturday. Enjoy and this time review. Or else. Oh also this is my first ever chapter over 1000 words. I mean the story not the bold bits of me that none reads.**

Luke's P.O.V

I was so tired. I couldn't sleep, I thought he might come any second now. I just stared, keeping my eyes on the revolving doors, seeing all these busy people rushing in and out, none of them sparing a second glance at a small child sitting all alone at night. I was so cold, so very cold. I curled up but it didn't help, I felt numb. I needed to sleep, my eyelids close, and I lay down on the bench. I don't know how long I was asleep but when I woke up I felt so weak. Every time I breathed I shook violently, I started swapping temperatures from freezing cold to boiling hot, I couldn't move my toes and my fingers and cheeks were so cold they hurt. I opened my eyes it was night and my father hadn't come back. That was it, I closed my eyes and started crying. I didn't think he had abandoned me, I was worried about him, I thought something bad had happened to him. "Are you O.K?" Said a gentle voice.

Layton P.O.V

The train had gone much later than planned, and by the time I arrived in London station it was almost half past ten. A cold wind blew as I stepped out of the station through the revolving doors. I shivered, the London Times had said it was one of the coldest winters in London for 30 years, I was looking forward to getting home to sit by the fire with a hot cup of tea, but fate had over plans for me on that night. I was about to walk home when suddenly I heard a soft whimpering, for a minute I thought it was a dog but it turned to be much more like human crying. It was dark and it took me a minuet to locate where the crying was coming from. I was going to walk past the bench, but just as I did I gave a quick glance. I nearly jumped out of my skin. It was a child. He clearly hadn't noticed me. What should I do in this situation. I couldn't just leave him here weeping. So I said the only thing I could think of, "Are you O.K?". (Why did I say that, he obviously isn't?). The boys eyes slid open. He just stared at me, it was a bit creepy. "What are you doing out here on your own?" He sat up on the bench, he frowned as he did like he was in pain. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, like he was going to speak but changed his mind, before finally quietly saying

"M-my Dad…I think something bad happened to him." The poor child looked like he was about to burst into tears again.

I didn't want to upset him any further so I tried to seem calm. "What makes you think that?"

"Well he's missing, mister. He said he'd just be a minute, he told me to wait, so I did, and he's not here yet."

"How long have you been waiting?" I hoped I wasn't pressuring him with all these questions.

He reached into his satchel and pulled out a pocket watch. Flicking it with one hand and counting on his over hand "-

"'bout 6 hours mister". Oh dear.

"Oh…" I was speechless. What could have happened? I better phone the police. Suddenly the boy started to sneeze and cough. I remembered how cold it was and apparently he'd been out here for 6 hours. And he was only wearing shorts and a sleeveless jacket with a shirt (you know what he wore in Mask of Miracles) . "You shouldn't be out here boy, you'll become ill." I took a look at him his skin was pale white and covered in goose bumps, I think he was already ill. "Come on, lets try and find your dad," I said, I reached out a hand for him to take, as I did he suddenly looked alarmed and turned away from me wrapping his arms around him. Did… did he think I was going to hit him. "I won't hurt you." I said a gently as possible, He looked up doubtfully but still he took my hand. His hand was shaking. "Alright, good boy". I took him to my car, and started driving "So what's your name?"

"Luke; Luke Triton. So who're you?"

"I am Professor Hershel Layton", we pulled up at the police station. "Come, they'll help us find your dad." I hoped I wasn't giving him false hope.

As I walked in I saw a familiar face, "Inspector!"

Inspector Clamp Grosky turned. "Is that you Layton?"

"Yes, I was hoping you could help me. This little boys lost his father." The inspector stared at Luke as I explained how I'd found him. "Hum…yes, O.K, first thing, what's his name and what does he look like?"

Luke reached into his satchel and pulled out a folded piece of paper and gave it to me, "his name's Clark." I unfolded the piece of paper, oh no. I froze, eyes wide. "Is there something wrong professor?" Luke looked up to me with his big eyes, I should have seen it sooner, they were just like his, just like the mans' that I'd bumped into.

I breathed heavily, oh how could I possible tell such an innocent thing he had been abandoned, and by his own father. I Sighed, "Luke, he isn't coming back."

"What!" Said both Luke and Grosky.

"I saw this man earlier", I explained giving the picture to Grosky. "He had a ticket, one way to America."

"Good Lord, we must take action at once to catch the heartless criminal!" Cried the inspector obviously becoming interested in the case and forgetting Luke was in the room.

I turned to face Luke, his eyes were wide, staring straight ahead, mouth slightly open and he had wrapped his arms around himself like he was afraid that he'd fall apart. "Luke, I'm sorry…" I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

"NO! Your lying" ,shouted Luke slapping my hand off him. "He wouldn't do that! He wouldn't just leave me like that!" Luke started crying, but then he wheezed and had a coughing fit.

"Luke calm down your not well," I said gently.

"No." Luke said, and began to yell at me between coughs, "why should we trust him? _(cough) _I bet it was you! What _(cough) _what are the chances of you meeting him miles away. Then_(cough) _finding me here_ (cough). _You didn't think of that did you?"

"Calm down boy! You should be grateful that he brought you hear, most people would have left you to freeze."

"He only did that so he would seem all nice and also…"Then suddenly Luke fainted.

**Don't worry Lando fans I will get back to next chapter. For now this is officially a how Layton met Luke fic. Because I love writing it. Also I'm going to be making up a lode of stuff that never happened next chapter so don't think there going to come up in the game.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi people! Sorry about the wait but I've been doing a lot this week. To be honest I was waiting for at least 3 reviews. Well on with the story.**

WE ARE BACK IN THE PRESENT!

Descole's P.O.V 

I sat in the drawing room waiting for Lando's - or should I say the masked gentleman's - return. On cue he flew in through the window. "Oh…hi, Descole. What are you doing here?" I stood up.

"First; don't you have something to tell me?" He took off his mask and wig and stared at me blankly. I sighed, he was so childish. "Why is that child in my house?"

"Oh! Well you see I thought it would keep Hershel away if I had his kid."

Wow this guy was a pretty good villain. I just wish I didn't have to have him in my house. "Fine, just keep him out of my way."

"He won't, he's broken his ankle. Um…do you have any bandages or something or that." He'd broken his ankle, that seemed a little harsh, he might need some medicine. Medicine… Oh lord.

Layton's P.O.V

Oh lord, I thought, as I felt the a small box in my pocket. "Emmy, you have to help me!"

Emmy ran in from the bathroom. This hotel had begun to feel like a prison, but I refused to go any further from Luke and Emmy, she said wouldn't leave me in my time of need.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Luke's medicine! He needs to take this once every fortnight or he'll, he'll…" Emmy didn't need me to finish the sentence, it was obvious. I felt so helpless, I'd never been like this before, unable to do anything, just laying around feeling sorry for myself and worrying about Luke.

"You never told me that. What disease dose he have?"

I didn't know how to answer because it wasn't technically a disease.

Lando P.O.V

I opened the door to the room I'd put Luke in. Pitch black, oh my, I forgot the lights turned off automatically.

"Luke you O.K?" I said carrying the bandages into the room. He didn't answer. Angry with me probably.

"Look I didn't know the lights turned off, I'm…sorry." Oh lord, I was grovelling to a child. I ran my hand over the orb. Oh my, Luke was lying on the bed, eyes closed, his skin was so pale and his veins were showing, they were…purple. I ran up to him. "W-what's happened?" I said, I put my hand of his skin, so cold, yet he was sweating.

He opened his eyes half way; they were blood shot. "Medicine," he whispered, clearly having trouble breathing. Then he passed out. "Oh no! I've killed him! I never meant to do that. I just needed Layton out of the way."

"Pull your self together!" Descole said as he striding into the room. "He just needs some medicine. Where's his satchel"

"He didn't have it." He groaned and ran his hand down his face. "Hey! It's not my fault." I said trying to defend myself.

"Who kidnapped the child Lando?" I frowned; he had me.

"I was under pressure, you would have done the same. Hey you did! I read about it, the crown pantone."

"That's diffren…what are we doing, Luke is dying… I mean we need him." I felt a pain in my stomach. "Look all you need to do is find Layton, he'll have some of the medicine."

"But I don't know where he is, he could be back at London by now."

"Well if I know Hershel Layton - and unfortunately I do - he would have stayed as close to Luke as possible. What's the closest hotel out of Montdol."

"umm… The Royal Oak."

"Well go on then. Put your disguise on and start flying."

As I left for the hotel I suddenly felt sad, he knew my old best friend better than I did. Of course he didn't leave his kid. A few tears fell from my eyes, thank goodness I was wearing a mask. Why did I take him, my best friends child. Well - ex-best friend. I sighed.

Then I spotted it the Royal Oak.

I swooped down. And landed near a window. I heard a familiar, threatening voice.

"If I ever see that Masked freak again I'll jam his cane down his own throat." I pushed the curtain back.

"Dose this mean I should come back later then…" Hershel looked terrible, he had clearly been crying, eyes red, stained cheeks. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying.

"WHAT! Are you doing here!" Yelled Emmy, She grabbed me by the collar and flung me to the ground and stomped on my chest, I guess I deserved that. "What more could you possibly take from us?" There was a moment of silence. "Nothing of more value, I'm sorry." I said my voice broke, oh no. I got up. The professor looked up hopefully.

"You don't want to do this, do you?" I gritted my teeth, "Who's making you do this?"

"No one, I am."

"Why? What was worth taking my child?" Oh here comes the guilt.

"None of your business. And for your information I came here to-"

"It's about a girl isn't it?" Emmy interrupted quickly.

I felt my cheeks burn, I love this mask. "N-no."

Emmy smirked, she'd found me out. "Let me guess; is it Sharron?" How did she know?

"What; don't be ridiculous!"

"I'm not hearing a 'no'."

"Look here I didn't come here to be insulted and made fun of."

"Why are you here?" The professor said.

I smiled, he got me out of that situation on purpose, he was a true friend, wait he didn't know it was me, did he?

"I came here because…Luke's sick and Descole said you had some medicine for him."

"Descole!" Yelled both Emmy and Layton. Oh they didn't know yet - oops.

"Look; do you have any medicine, or not."

"Yes," The professor cried, he got a small white box out of his pocket. I opened it.

"Oh; injections. So - instructions?"

"4ml - inject it here," instructed the professor, pointing to his hip. "And make sure he puts this cream on his rashes." He said, handing me Luke's satchel.

"There were no rashes."

"There will be by the time you get back." He said gravely. I got up and went for the window.

"We're just letting him leave!" Shouted Emmy.

"Emmy, I don't want to anymore than you do, but Luke needs this medicine now," Emmy nodded, so did I for some reason.

"Oh; one last thing, look after my boy, or I will track you down, and I will make you pay."

**Ta da! I do like writing this story, I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much. Please review, just tell me what you think. Oh also I'm going to do a one chapter story soon, for a competition with my brother (who gets the most reviews) Any ideas because my minds blank. Thanks. **


	6. Chapter 6

6 years ago

Layton P.O.V

The hospital waiting room was so silent and cold, not physically of course; they had to keep the hospital warm; but oddly uncaring, which I know is nonsense as I was in a place where people were looked after and helped to get better. After the boy had fainted I'd taken him to the hospital, it was amazing how quickly his condition got worse. He must have had some sort of illness, which made his dad leaving him all the more cruel, maybe that's why he left, responsibility. He didn't want it. But I mustn't jump to conclusions. At last the door opened, there was a woman there with a kindly face and a nurses uniform. She smiled at me, there was something weird about the smile, it looked like she was nervous and confused about something. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing really, he's a perfectly healthy but… well it seams…" She took a breath in closed her eyes she opened them "You were the one that brought him here, right?"

She was clearly trying to change the subject. "Yes, I was. I believe I've already explained how I found him."

The nurse nodded "Yes, yes, you met the father miles away and just happen to run into his child miles away. What were the chances of that?" She looked accusingly at me.

"Miss, are you accusing me of lying?"

"Sir, I'm afraid I'm going to have to call the police."

"Why has someone hurt him."

"Yes, well it's a little more than that, you see, he has been… altered."

There was a moment of silence.

"You mean…"

"He's been experimented on, changed, but his body isn't coping with the change, he's dieing. We're running as many tests as we can to try and find a cure. Also we've called the police in America to see if we can catch this man and unfortunately you have no proof of your innocence, or that this man even exists so…"

"I understand. I have to prove my innocence to the police, and as a witness I have a responsibility."

"Thank you for being so understanding. To be honest I think this ridiculous, I mean you brought him in." The nurse smiled this time it was a warm, happy smile. "You know I'm pretty sure he'd have died if it weren't for you." I smiled, I couldn't exactly explain the feeling I was having. I felt; proud of myself, and happy I'd been there for him but I was also scared for Luke, worried about the police and I was so angry at Luke's farther, so very angry, I felt a strange responsibility for this child.

"May I see him?"

"Well…just for a minuet." She lead me into the room. Luke was lying down on a hospital bed covered in wires and surrounded by machines. "I have to see to over patients. Will you be O.K with him."

"You can trust me." She seemed uncertain but still left the room. I walked up to Luke, his eyes were closed. I smiled sadly, he looked so peaceful under all that equipment. I moved my arm to brush some hair from his face. Suddenly Luke's eyes shot open and he grabbed my wrist. He had a strong grip. Despite the fact that he had grabbed me he didn't seem to notice I was in the room, must have been a reflex. It was quite awkward but it didn't last long as soon as he spotted all the wires and machines he let out a scream, well it was a long squeak really but I promised Luke later that night I'd never mention it. He dropped my arm and began pulling all the wires off himself.

"No Luke don't. Nurse!" I called. "Please Luke don't." I did the only thing I could think of and wrapped Luke in my arms. At least he stopped pulling his life support machines off. I heard a whimper. Oh dear.

"Shh, shh" I hushed him stroking his hair, Luke rapped his arms around me in return and broke out into tears. "There, there." I whispered, I never understood that expression. It just doesn't make any sense, but it seemed to calm Luke down. I lay him down on the bed. "All better."

"I don't…like hospitals." Luke mumbled, wiping under his eyes with his sleeve.

"Here." I said handing him a tissue. He muttered a quick thank you. "If it would make you feel better you could shout some more insults at me."

He let out a cute-ish laugh, then looked shy "Sorry. I knew you didn't do anything to my dad."

"It's O.K, child"

He looked up at me with big black puppy dog eyes. "What's gonna happen to me."

I gave him a small false smile. "I don't know."

Luke hugged his knees "I want my daddy."

**Short chapter, sorry, but I've already started the next chapter so it shouldn't be long.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, so, so sorry I took so long. I hope you understand, you probably don't because I haven't given reasons but I am sorry so here it is.**

Lando P.O.V

I stood with the needle in my hand 40mm of the red liquid, "O.K here we go." I said I pulled at Luke's jumper so I had a clear view of his hip. The professor had been right there were rashes all over him. I normally wasn't a praying man but right now I asked god to help me hit the right vein, it wasn't that hard since they were all sticking out and purple. I suck the needle in and injected. Luke made a little sound of pain. I stared at him, after a few minuets his eyes flickered open, he breathed heavily as the his veins went down and colour returned to his skin, but the rashes stayed. "Luke?" He made a soft noise to say he was going to be alright, then closed his eyes again. I decided to get to work on his foot as in all the fuss of the illness I'd forgot to do it. Half way through the bandaging Luke opened his eyes, he would have looked healthy, if it weren't for the horrible rashes on his arm. Suddenly he turned his head, at the sight of me he flailed his arms and tried to shuffle backward causing me to drop his foot. He wince in pain. "It's O.K. I wont hurt you I promise." He gave me a sideways look of distrust, but lay back down. I continued bandaging his foot. I hated this silence, must make conversation. "Oh, Layton asked me to give this to you." I said placing Luke's satchel on the bed next to him.

Luke let out a huge smile "My satchel!"

"He asked you to put some cream on your rashes."

Luke nodded, he reached in to his bag and pulled out the cream but at the same time he accidentally pulled out something soft and grey. Luke blushed crimson, I smiled. It was a bear.

"Sweet." I said. Luke bit his lip and looked down as he took hold of the bear. It was odd bear. It was about the size of a small bag of flower, clearly home made, it was limb and had a few brown patches and it's neck was so fin that a yellow bow had been wrapped around it in order to stop it's head from falling off. "Who made it?" Luke turned his head away from me.

"My farther. Just before he abandoned me." He whispered. I bit my tongue, why do I ask questions that will have awkward answers. Poor kid.

"You and me both then. I never met my dad."

Luke shut his eyes for a few seconds then he eyes snapped open. "You got this stuff so you must of seen the professor, right? Dose he miss me?"

I laughed "Of course he. He practically threatened to kill me if I don't look after you. Which is completely out of character for him"

Luke gave a small smile "So you know the professor. Where from." I frowned "No use denying it now you just told me."

He was good. "From high school."

"So you knew Sharon as well?"

I felt a lump in my throat. I was NOT going to discuss this with a 10 year old. "O.K sweetie that's enough questions for tonight, time for bed." I sounded like I was scolding a small child, which I was I suppose. I got the covers and dumped them over Luke. A muffled giggle came from under the covers as he tried to get his head out. I smiled, he was adorable, but I made sure Luke didn't see that. "Night, night." I said still in my talking-to-a-little-child voice.

As I reached for the light switch I saw Luke reach into his bag and pull out a blue hat.

"You have a spare hat!"

**I know it's not my best or longest but the next chapter has THE BIG TWIST. DON'T MISS IT. I will update soon I promise.**


	8. Chapter 8

… **I'm not going to talk just enjoy.**

6 years ago

"O.K Layton your innocent." A police man said unshackling me. "We found some witnesses who saw Mr Triton get onto the ship for America and he has a reputation for… unusual science."

I looked down at my feet "What has he done to him?, I mean what does the alterations allow him to do?"

"We are not sure yet, but we will be sure to keep him under surveillance till we find out."

"What do you mean, your going to lock him up."

"What ever this child can it might be dangerous, we're taking him to a government lab for tests."

I looked at him with anger. "You really think after all he's been thought putting him in a lab will help, he's terrified of them he even hates the hospital." all week if a nurse would come near him to check his breathing or get some x-rays, he would act like and animal, sometimes he would scratch the nurses.

"Sir do you have a better idea."

I opened the door to my flat it was raining so I was glad to get in. Luke trudged in behind me he was soaking wet, I offered for him to share my umbrella put he denied it, I don't think he liked to get close to people. I gave him a gentle smile. It was a miracle the police let me keep him. They made me sign something that says I have to report and non-human thing Luke does, if its dangerous they'll take him away, I'm not sure what they'll do to him if that's the case, I don't like to think about it. We have already found out some of the things he can do, it is very peculiar stuff but its not dangerous so, so far he's safe.

I lead him to the spare room. "Here we are. Will you be comfortable here." Luke nodded looking round the room. It was quite simple.

Luke's P.O.V

That last few days had been a blur. Just stuck in that hospital with all these people staring at me from behind glass like I was a animal in a zoo. It was suppose to be sound proof, but I could hear them, if I concentrated really hard, weird right, you know what's weirder I heal, O.K I'm in a hospital it's not that odd but I heal really fast I was better from my half freezing to death and when they injected me there was no mark. I can't help think that all this has something to do with my nightmare. In my nightmare my dad walks into my room, with this look of sorrow on his face. Next scene I'm drinking something then I go all limp I hold onto my dads hand, I was so scared, he was speaking to me but I couldn't her him, everything sounded muffled. Then I blacked out and I was on a hospital bed, I was wired up so much and I felt so cold and numb.

"He's awake!" Cried a voice, I recognised that voice, it was one of my dads work collies. That's when I spotted him, my dad just watching as these people hurt me, that's what hurt the most. Every time I had that dream, I'd always wake up wet from the many tears that were falling from my eyes. Just like it did the first night I stayed at the professors. I cried silently, I didn't want him to come in and see me crying.

"What's the matter pet?" I nearly jumped out of my skin. It wasn't the professor it was a female voice. My eyes darted across the room but I saw no one.

"Who are you? Where are you?"

I heard a giggle, "Look again."

So I did, but still nothing. "Stop it your scaring me!"

"hush hush pet, it's O.K wait one second." I heard some shuffling and from the crack in the wall came a beautiful white mouse. "There we are not scared anymore are we pe…" That's when I passed out.

"Luke, Luke. Wake up!" My eyes flickered open I was on the floor, being stared at by a mouse. I yelled out and backed away from her.

"how…how can you talk?"

The mouse shook her head "No, no you've got it all wrong. I'm not the on with a special voice, it's you, you have special ears. Your very special, mice can scenes these things."

"Oh…O.K" I grasped a pen from the desk and stabbed my hand, I drew blood but as normal it healed.

"Wow.. That was weird, hey look you healed you are special."

"What do you want?"

"The name's April. You were crying, I thought you could use a friend, besides I'm a familiar, used to be a witches pet, . I'll teach you how to control those powers of yours. What do ya say? Friends?"

I smiled and nodded "Friends." Right now I could use a friend, even if it was a mouse, and she seems to know about all this weird stuff that's happening, besides I've always liked animals, how cool, if slightly disturbing, to be able to talk to them.

6 year later

Luke lay of the bed of his prison, a nice prison it was but a prison none the less. Some of the time he wished The Masked Gentle man was there just so he had someone to talk to. It was better now he had his satchel he had his note book and colouring pencils, Luke loved drawing (he was very good at it) but he never admitted it, he got picked on a lot at his old school because of it. He didn't know why he did it but he did, maybe things would have turned out differently if he hadn't have but he did, he drew his farther. As I've said it was very good and that's when look noticed it his dad looked a lot like… no it wasn't possible Luke ripped a page out of his book and drew a mask and a hat and cut around them and placed them on the drawing of his farther. "No!" Luke cried.

"That's right, Luke" Luke swirled round to see Jean Descole "I am your farther."

**Wow. 'Star Wars' moment. I'm so sorry for making you wait so long. I hope this chapter was O.K but I'm not that pleased with it. If you don't like it just tell me give some suggestions and I will redo it. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

Descole P.O.V

Luke eyes watered up, "Why?" he sobbed.

I looked at my child, my child… why did the fates have to be so cruel to bring us back together. He looked so sad and scared. No! I will not allow myself to have feelings for him. I gave him up 6 years ago and I am not taking him back now.

"Why?" He asked again slightly louder.

"Why what?"

Luke sniffed "I don't know… why'd you abandon me? What happened?"

"Luke…" before I could stop myself I enveloped him in my arms. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" He muffled into my chest.

"I did something horrible to you, I don't want to speak about it but, it made me realise that I was an unfit parent for you." I smiled silently to myself, it felt quite nice having my child in my arms again. What am I doing? I frowned and pushed Luke away from me. I got up and left Luke crying once again.

6 (and a bit) years ago.

"And so the 3 wizards climbed the spiral stairs and opened the door to find…." My story was cut short by a loud thumping at the door, I cringed, I think I know what this is about. Luke's eyes flickered open. "I'll just be gone a minuet O.K Luke."

"hum… O.K dad." Luke said sleepily, he should, and could, have fallen asleep ages ago, but when I start making up a story I just can't seem to stop, till I get the end.

I unlocked the door and it flew open to my very angry looking boss "Clark we need the results of that experiment!"

I needed to stay calm, if he senses fear he will kill me, I would get him to respect me if it killed me. "Hello Travis, would you mind not shouting my child is trying to sleep."

"I couldn't care less about your child Clark, if you ask me you were stupid to fall in love and have children, considering the business your in."

"I only have one child Travis, now did you have a question?"

"Yes, why is the bloody experiment not been tested?"

"I need someone to experiment _on."_

"_Dad." Luke had opened his bedroom door slightly._

"_I'll be there in a few minuets, let me have this conversation first."_

_Luke paused before shutting the door._

"_What about him?"_

_I blinked he couldn't have suggested that, change the convocation Clark."Clark why not test the experiment on that boy?" Too late._

"_Because Travis, that boy is my son, I can teach him my trade and when he grows older he can join our company, as a well educated experienced professional.." I can't believe I'm saying this, I don't want my little Luke to join this company. Oh well he'll forget, for now it was a good excuse to save him._

"_Clark, I want that experiment done." He handed me a pair of rubber gloves "Tonight."_

_I looked at the gloves then held them out to Travis "No."_

_Travis laughed. "Clark." He drew out a gun "If you don't do the experiment I will."_

"_You wouldn't dare shoot me, I'm your best, and richest, scientist. If I go the company will collapse and you know it."_

"_True, but I wasn't planning on shooting you." He said smiling._

"_So my options are perform a deadly experiment on my child, or watch him be shot?"_

"_Yes."_

_What option did I have, if I wanted to get out of this I should have quit this job as before he was born like his mother had suggested, but I didn't so I guess I have no choice. "Luke can you come here for a second?"_

_I will not go into details of what happened next but Luke would never be the same and neither was I._


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi so sorry it took so long to update this, but I was depressed and angry about them changing Lando's name to… RANDELL! WHY, WHY! Sorry I'm over it I hope you enjoy the… RANDELL, WHAT WAS WRONG WITH LANDO! I apologise again, I have some ranting to do so enjoy the story. I WON'T be changing his name.**

Luke P.O.V

O.K Luke be brave. "Lando." Lando looked up from the book he was reading and smiled.

"Yes Luke." Lando liked it when I talked to him.

"Can you open a window"

Lando gave a small chuckle "Not planning on jumping are you? There's no escape from up here." He said getting up and walking over to the wall by my bed, he pushed the wall and it opened out and probed it open with a stick.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome… Luke I'm sorry I-"

"Lando!" Descole growled appearing at the door "It's time to go, everything is almost in place for the destruction of Montdol."

Lando hesitated "O.K. I'm ready" I stared at Lando as he left the room, before shutting the door Clar… Descole stared at me for a second, he wasn't my farther, I know my farther, he isn't the same person that loved me when I was little, maybe he was never that person. I always hoped that I would meet him again but I was scared that he wouldn't love me anymore, now it turns out it was me that didn't love him anymore, but that just makes me even sadder than if he didn't love me, I don't love my father, I don't love my father.

Snap out of it Luke, you have work to do.

Layton P.O.V(hours later)

Coo.

What was that sound,

Coo.

There it was again.

I looked up from the tea which was now probably ice cold. It was just a dove with a letter, THAT HAD LUKE'S SIGNITURE ON IT. I almost took the poor dove's leg off as I snatched for the letter.

"Emmy, I have a letter from Luke"

"What how?"

"A dove brought it here, Luke must have told it to come find us while the masked gentleman wasn't looking."

"You know I used to think sentences like that were strange, what does it say?"

I opened it, there wasn't much writing but there was a picture of a man with red hair and a big nose, he looked familiar, Luke was a very skilled artist but, why had he drawn this. I read what was written under the drawing.

'Professor I broke my ankle, it healed like normal but there is no escape, I'm not sure where I am but it's a very tall building with peacocks outside, the picture above is the masked gentleman without his mask of wig, he said he knew you from high school, Descole is here too I need to talk to you about him, but in person.

P.S- Descole said everything is almost ready for the destruction of Montdol'

There was silence for a moment, I didn't know what to think first

I was relived that I knew he was O.K

I was very impressed at Luke for gathering this information

I was angry at the fact the masked gentleman had broken his ankle, or just let it happen.

And I was concerned about what he had said about Descole, what could be so important that Luke couldn't tell me in a letter, but still be described as not that important.

"So professor, do you know this man?" Emmy said, I had been so rapped up in my feelings I had hardly glanced at the picture, it's not a very wise thing to let my emotions rule me when we finally have evidence, and it's evidence from Luke, he is trusting me to use this in a way that can help the town and I will not let him down.

**Hi people, I seem to find myself in a dilemma, I'm not entirely sure how the mask of miracle ends I know Lando lost his memory and was only angry because he thought Sharron didn't love him but what was Descole there for why'd he need Lando and how were they going to destroy the town, please answer or I'm just going to have to make something up and it probably won't be very good.**


End file.
